Fate
by dinopoptart
Summary: A mysterious man is saving Little Sisters in Rapture... JackXOC. MXM. LATER SLASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Introduction: Saved

Now before you read...little disclamer's and such.

1) I do not own Bioshock. 2) I do not own any Bioshock peoples/and/or/creatures.

I think those are the only things... Oh, this story is multi-chapter awesomeness. Buuttt, I don't exactly update everyweek. I forget about my stories and when I am frustraited I tend to delete them. So...sorry in advance if i do.

Anyhow. Warnings. Jack/OC(WHO IS ALSO MALE). So...beware, later there will be implied slash/ or mild slash. So if you don't like...don't read. LANGUAGE_warning. You know...cursing and such. But thats why it's rated M. So :P

I think thats all I have to say for now.

Please review. But no flames. Thanks :D

* * *

It was a normal day in Rapture, or as normal as an underwater city gone to hell can be. Jack was still fighting splicer after God-damned splicer. Atlas charming his way into the man's thoughts through the short wave radio, and Tenenbaum whispering with hopes for the same man to save her "children".

However…in the darkest recess of Rapture's own heart, there is another face. Unknown to even Andrew Ryan, this man has been revived from the water. He has not been sent, has not come with hatred, only fear.

Awoken from death he screamed. Memories ravaging his very core…

"Come on Daddy. He's going to be alright now."

His eyes violently came into focus, he knew that voice. The man tried to speak but instead of voice he spat salt and bile. Coughing he turned, his body was wrought with pain as he did so and more bile escaped his lips.

"Good bye Big Brother, we'll see you soon."

Suddenly, all too suddenly, the man was pulled into darkness.

* * *

Yeah so don't worry this is just the intro, not a chapter. But please review tell me if you would like to read more, or if this is just another flop. Either way I am going to add another chapter soon.

~LOVES~ dinopoptart.


	2. Chapter 1: The Man In White

Yeah...you know the warnings...not going to repeat myself .

And I don't own bioshock...just so you know...so...yeah...not going to repeat myself.

* * *

"Boyo, I need you to check a little something for me."

"Sure. What is it?"

Atlas paused a moment before his voice reverberated through the speaker, "Have you noticed any little sisters? Big Daddies? Or even Splicers around here?"

Jack thought back...since he had entered this section of Rapture he had hardly ran into any of those monsters.

"Actually no."

"Exactly. Right about now this place should be crawling with ADAM feeders, but not one has been bothering to throw a hook at you! Although I'm sure the change is nice, but no ADAM isn't."

"Alright. I get where you're headed."

"Good lad."

And with that, the short wave signal signed off.

Jack sighed. Although he hated to admit it. Atlas was right about one thing, in order to survive, you're gonna need ADAM. No ADAM no power. Thus, no way to kill Andrew Ryan and his little gangs. And frankly, in his body he felt he needed to do just that.

Jack steadily climbed through the shattered remains of the powerful city. Currently he was unsure as to where he was. There was no glowing sign telling he that he was in "Eve's Garden" or so on.

He shivered as he was drenched with salt water once again, Bill McDonagh was right about a few things, one being that yes, salt water down here was the coldest thing in Rapture. Next to Andrew Ryan's heart.

Jack then heard the groan of metal, he knew that sound well. A Big Daddy. He picked up his pace, carefully pulling out his shotgun and loading it with electric buck as he ran.

A Little Sister screamed loudly, the Big Daddie's own deafening roar fallowed. Jack followed the sounds till he found himself in an stair base. The scene before him both familiar and heavy.

He leaped for cover behind a greeting desk.

Ten...maybe twelve Splicers brutally attacking a single Big Daddy, they even turned on each other. The Daddy had a Little Sister, therefor ADAM. And Splicers love their ADAM.

Growling, Jack whipped out his plasmids. In his mind he found just the one he was looking for. In order to get to the Daddy he would have to dispatch these Splicers first... his fingers twisted with power and the wind swirled around his fist. Cyclone Trap.

Carefully he crept out from behind the desk, and unleased a few well placed traps. The Splicers screetched in surprise as they where hurtled up into the air. Jack pulled out his pistol and shot three of them before they had hit the ground.

Just as Jack was about to place another trap, he was suddenly surrounded by light. Pure white light, he gasped and dropped his pistol, covering his eyes with his hands. He heard nearby Splicers scream in agony.

So he wasn't the only one...

Jack reached out for something, anything. But then...just as quickly as the light appeared, it was gone. He blinked as he pulled his hands away from his face, and was shocked by what he saw.

The Splicers...all of them, lay dead. The Daddy seemed just as dazed as Jack, he gazed around for a target and found none a threat.

Jack looked around. "What the he-"

Suddenly a sound made him turn. It was a boom. One that caused his ears to pop at the sudden change in pressure.

The Big Daddy lay dead on the ground. His little sister cried harshly at his feet.

"When did that hap-" _Goddammit_. The same sound hit him square in the chest. Knocking him off his feet and sending his sprawling into a wall. He felt his rips crack at the pressure.

Jack wheezed as the breath was pulled from his lungs, he couldn't breath and the pain that erupted all over made his eyes tear up.

He blinked furiously as he looked around the area. Across from him, Jack saw the Little Sister, still morning her Daddy. _Where is it?_ He looked else where as he slowly regained breathe. _What the hell did that! _ No one was visible to see. He groaned and rolled as he spat blood onto the floor.

Then he heard the Sister.

"Daddy..." She sobbed, "DADDY!" But then she stopped, she sniffled a little as she spoke. "Mister?"

Jack rolled onto his side, _Mister?_

There, across the room a man stood. He was tall, with black hair and masculine stature. He wore a suit that was dirty but still clearly white with grey pinstripes. He reached down to the Little Sister.

The girl smiled as she touched the man's hand. A sweet light filled the room and then, no longer a monster stood. The man had saved her.

"Thank you mister...Thank you." She then ran to the nearest vent and retreated to Tenenbaum.

The short wave radio crackled to life, Jack groaned as he reached for his pistol, the man in white froze.

Suddenly the man was there. Right in front of Jack. His breathe caught in his throat as he realized... this man looked just as normal as he did.

The man reached toward Jack, but stopped himself. Instead he reached for the pistol only a few inches away. He put it in Jack's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

Then. He vanished in a flurry of flowers.

Jack lay there, shocked. The man's eyes in printed into his skull. They looked so...human, so real. He looked to the pistol in his hand. Then to the space where the man had once resided.

The radio crackled again. "Jack."

He breathed, and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Jack. This is Tenenbaum." Her thick Slovak* accent reached Jack's ears.

Shakily he reached for the short wave radio. "W-what?" He cleared his voice, and choked softly on the pain that followed.

"I wanted to thank you, Jack. For returning another Little one to me."

Jack paused and carefully stood. Pain erupted from every muscle. "Yeah." A sharp intake of breath ushered the word. "But. It wasn't me." He leaned against the way as his vision swam.

As Tenenbaum returned word, Jack quickly put away his pistol. "It was not? But you are the only one ab-"

"Yeah I know. But there is another, h-he is like me."

"What?"

"Like us. I think...you know? Human."

She paused. "But...that is impossible."

"Yeah yeah, i know." Jack leaned into the wall further and groaned slightly. He looked at his body, no broken bones. "How about you go tell him that."

"But no one can get into Rapture."

Jack sighed, leaning off the wall he staggered toward the Splicers corpses.

"The Bathyspheres are locked down..."

"Yeah. Listen, you go ponder how the hell he can be down here, and I'm going to go bandage myself till I'm a freaking mummy."

"He harmed you?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes. Now-"

The shortwave signal died.

Jack blinked at the box for a moment. _It's..._"Huh."

He stumbled through the bodies, finding a few rounds and finally a first aid kit. "God. That took me longer than I hoped." He looked at the stairs. "Guess I'm going to have to go up."

After treating what he could, Jack climbed the many stairs, his eyes roaming each level for useful items or Splicers. Finding neither he found himself running into a lot of security.

Carefully he had managed to make it along with out destroying a single camera or turret. But soon he found that rather impossible.

_With how much security is up here, that guy has to be somewhere close._

_

* * *

_

*I'm a little scared about putting this out here. I think it's Slovak but i'm not sure. I don't want to offend anyone, sorry if it did T_T.

* * *

_WWWOOTT! _ Another Chapter! YEAAAHH! lol. yeah.

:D

Hoped you liked it.

But yeah...another chapter soon. lol. and if you like it add it! :D reviews?

~Loves Dinopoptart.


	3. Chapter 2: Chasing A Ghost

Alright. This is kind of short, but yeah...I need to update more, sorry. haha

* * *

~Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep~

The report of a pistol rang, then a loud crash, which was quickly followed by a small boom.

This round of noises continued every few seconds or so, and Jack was becoming rather irritated. His ribs began to hurt the longer he walked. When he finally reached another landing he began to think to himself…_Three stories and still no sign of- _

Jack froze. There across the landing of stairs he had just come from was the man. He looked directly at Jack, and then broke into a rushed run.

"Hey! Wait!" Yelled Jack, He then cursed under his breath and chased after the man.

He turned the hallway only to see the man vanish into a wall with a burst of flowers.

Jack slowed and stared at the wall in anger. Then the tell tale waves of movement whispered through his sight and he lashed out, all hands and force.

A startled gasp sounded as the man appeared under Jack's hands. The flowers that had aspirated into sight flittered to the wood floor.

They stood like that for hell knows how long. Jack looked hard and long at the man's face. Those eyes that were engraved in his head were a cobalt blue. They reminded Jack of the sea that this horrific city was surrounded by. His skin was devoid of any true flaws, free of lines or blemishes. He held a soft yet pronounced jaw line, one that shone with the lightest of stubble. The man had a sharp nose and full fleshy lips. As Jack began to take notice of where his hands where on the man, he realized how thin the man truly was.

Jack growled and looked at the man's clothes. They were filthier then they where mere hours before. The suit of white was torn, raggedy, and oversized.

His grip loosened slightly and carefully choosing his words Jack decided to speak.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at Jack, those sapphire eyes searching, a small rough sound erupted from the man's throat.

"Leonard." It was quiet and harsh. It sounded as though the ma-. _Wait. _

"Your name is Leonard?"

The man squirmed under Jack's touch. "Yes." He replied, and his accent was intensely English.

Jack sighed and tightened his grip "How did you get into Rapture?"

Leonard regarded Jack's question with weariness. While considering to answer his eyes narrowed in on something beyond Jack. Leonard's bright eyes went wide in fear and he suddenly began to struggle violently against Jack.

"Hey! Stop mo- umph!" One of Leonard's legs kicked out forcefully, the heel of his dress shoes finding purchase in Jack's gut.

Leonard jumped out of Jack's grip and snatched a weapon from his belt.

Jack looked up, and was met with the cold iron of his own wrench.

Darkness.

_Dammit._

_

* * *

_

So. Thats it for Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Leave some comments, and I will choose to update faster. Deal? :D


End file.
